A Place In His Heart
by Perfect Memories
Summary: Inconfident, down spirited abandoned Claire finds herself in Mineral Town where she learns that she does have a purpose in life and she landed a place in his heart. Bad summary but chapter 1 is actually prologue.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright guys, so I'm trying something new in my field of writing. It's something I wanted to try and yes it's another ClaireXGray fic (: This is the prologue, it explains a little bit of Claire. And it's 1__st__ POV and I will be switching but one person per chapter this time. No more multiple POV's in a chapter! Sorry if the prologue started out a little weak, but bear with it. I promise this story will turn out to be good! Don't forget to click on review button down below and tell me what you think!_

**Prologue**

[Claire's POV]

The time of day was night and that was my cue to leave. There was thunder in the background as lightning struck across the sky, illuminating the darkened night. Where I was heading, I hadn't a clue. I needed to get away and that's all I looked forward towards.

"Claire!" A male's voice struck making me freeze. No. Damn it. How did he know? I shook my head as I made a run for the trees. "Don't think you're leaving that easily!" He roared in the background. I squinted my eyes as the cold rain pellets stung. My vision started to get blurry but that didn't stop me from going on. It seemed like hours had passed and I slowed my pace. I was soaked to the bone my breaths were raspy as I gasped for breath. Where the hell was I? I made the right choice to leave or else it would have been the death of me. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but even if I started crying no one would ever have guessed.

"Jack, if you hear me. Please come back, please!" I sobbed breaking down. Jack. My hero, my older brother, and my best friend. I sat in the puddle of mud as it started soaking through my jeans and unfortunately flowing down the opening of my aerostat boots. The rain started to die down as dawn started to shine above the darkness. I crawled over to a log and leaned on it. This is where I would rest for a bit. My body ached, my eyes were swollen, and my heart was broken. My life is a joke. I'm a joke. A screw up. A burden and a disappointment. I just couldn't bear the thought anymore. I closed my eyes as I went into a fast slumber.

Birds chirping in the background had awoken me from my fitful sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and peered up into the trees that were above me as the sun's rays weaved in and out of the tree's branches. I definitely felt the burning pain in my muscles as I tried pushing myself up. I ignored it and stretched to my best of abilities. "Where am I?" I asked myself in a raspy voice. I took a couple of steps forward and cringed as my feet made noises from the water seeping in. I noticed a clearing and saw a path leading from it. A small smile appeared on my face. If there's a path, then it must lead somewhere. I took off towards it in a small jog. My eyes widened at the beauty as I slowed down from my jog and just stared. In front of me laid the most breath taking pond. The water a pure crystal blue, vibrant pink flowers surrounded the pond's edge. I trudged over peered down at myself. I looked horrid which made me frown. My eyes were dull blue, dark raccoon bags over took my eyes and my face wore a permanent frown. I fell down to my knees but not taking my eyes off of my reflection in the pond's water. I closed my eyes, reminiscing on what I just ran away from.

"_Fucking damn it Claire! Seriously? Again!" his voice roared as I clenched my teeth. Simon, my boss, got in my face and gave me a death stare. "One more screw up and you're out!" he spat in my face. I bit my tongue holding myself back. What more could I do? I guess that's what happens when you get yourself into a sticky place like I just did. I sighed after he stalk off and walked over snatching the next order tab. Gratefully I only had thirty minutes left of this hell hole. The thirty minutes of agony went by graciously fast and as soon as I could my happy ass took off out the door. How I ended up in this state, I blamed my family. We fell apart. My dad constantly leaving for 'job meetings' which I knew he was having an affair with some other woman than my mother. My mother a damsel in distressed and maybe a mild state of dementia. The only sane person was my brother. Jack. I remembered that night like it was just in the moment. I was curled up on his bed; him making a fortress of blankets and pillows behind me to protect me. I looked up at him, a huge grin on my face as he released a good hearted chuckle. _

"_Don't worry Claire. I will be back in three days to get you. I need to go check this place out first," he had said. I looked up at him, my head tilted towards the side confused. _

"_Whadda' you mean brother?" I asked uncertain of his reply. His eyes quickly saddened. _

"_We don't need to be here anymore. It's not good for you. I promise I will be back. Be strong for me," he replied standing up. I watched as he walked over towards the closet, leaning over and picking up a brown suitcase. _

"_Brother!" I cried quietly as he gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him without another glance. I whimpered for a few hours the covers pulled up to my face. Why was he leaving me? I didn't understand. And he broke his promise. He never came back. _

_I opened my eyes after remembering that night. He left a scar on my heart. I never trusted anyone and definitely nobody's word for anything after that. Everyone was my enemy from as far as I could tell. My apartment complex appeared in the distance which made me walk slower. I dreaded the moment that I would walk in there. The demands, the cruel words, the threats, and the abuse. Luke. If it wasn't for him, I would be homeless at the moment so baring from the pain I managed quite well for myself. _

I opened my eyes back up and just stared back at myself. I smiled a little bit at myself and I watched as the reflection mimicked. I stuck my hand into the water, scooping the soothing water and watching it waterfall back to where it belonged. It was peaceful and that's what I've been searching for. Maybe I will find what I've been searching for and as I was thinking that birds started chirping and flying away as I heard another body walking up the path. I wanted to get up and run but I was frozen. My only fear was that it was Luke and he kept to his word about not letting me go so easily. But after that little thought my eyes widened when I came into contact with the most beautiful, bright sapphire eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys (: Here's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget about the review button down below to tell me what you think!_

**Chapter One**

[Jacks POV]

The morning sun beat down fiercely onto my back. There was a variety of moo's and neigh's that sounded behind me in the pasture as the farm animals enjoyed grazing on the soft green bladed grass. Sweat glisten the skin of my forearms, neck, and face as the humidity of the day started to rise. I repetitively tilled the soil with my hoe, making sure that it was the softest it could be. After the last square I needed, I shoved the hoe into the ground and leaned against it as I looked at my progress. I've been here for three seasons now making it late spring as I came to live in the mid fall. I sighed as the heat got hotter.

Taking a mild break, I walked up to the house and grabbed a towel off of the shipping bin and wiped most of the sweat what I could off. I could feel the sadness still lurk in my heart though from the promise I had made to my kid sister. I never returned like I said I was going to. I shook my head ridding the thought. I'm sure she was doing fine. Deciding after a moment, I wanted to take my lunch break so I headed out of the picket fenced entrance and headed to the most peaceful place; the library. I've become close to the librarian since I've moved here. I smiled as I quietly spoke her name; Mary. She is a hidden type of beauty. She was raised properly with manners, language, and beautiful.

My cheeks started to feel warm as I got closer to the library. I stood there for a moment as I watched her work intently at her desk on the novel she has been writing through the open window. Her facial expressions were serious and focused on the piece of paper that laid in front of her. I smiled hugely and walked in, the jingle of the bell rang over my head as I quietly closed the door behind me. She didn't even budge.

"Hey there beautiful," I whispered as I peered over her shoulder. She jumped in confusion and looked at me with widened eyes.

Fixing her glasses, she smiled at me. "Sorry, you scared me. I guess I was so absorbed into my writing, I didn't hear you come in." I nodded stepping back so she could get up.

"It's okay, I'm on my lunch break. Would you like to go with me to the Inn for a meal?" I asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. I knew my charm would make her cave. I watched as she bit her lip debating before giving me a huge smile.

"Oh, alright. Let me put the lunch sign up," she replied as she leaned down and grabbed a sign from the desk drawer.

The walk to the Inn was pretty pleasant. The breeze felt great against my warm tanned skin. When we arrived there, Doug the Inn owner had the door propped open and the fans on full blast. I just chuckled at the thought about the AC being out again. He always had bad luck when it came to that. The Inn wasn't crowded. Cliff, one of the mate's that rents a room, was sitting up at the bar. Ann, the red head waitress and Doug's daughter, was behind the bar wiping off glasses and stacking them getting ready for the night for all the drinkers. She looked up when she felt eyes on her and smiled and held up a finger motioning it would be a minute. We sat down at a vacant table as Ann came strolling up with her handy note pad and a pen.

"Hey there guys. Whadda' it be?" she asked. I looked at Mary as she was scanning the menu which I have already memorized.

"Sauté fish and corn with a glass of water for me," I announced leaning back in the chair. Mary folded up the menu and laid it down on the table.

"I will take the chicken salad and a water also." I watched as Ann chicken scratched our order down and clicked the pen closed.

"Alrighty then folks. DAD! Fish, corn, and a chicken salad on the stat!" She hollered as she took a seat across from me and Mary.

"Anyways, Ann, how are you doing?" I asked noticing Mary being withdrawn. She was acting rather strange at the moment. Ann sighed as she folded her arms across the table.

"Could be better. It's so hot in here, the AC is out again, Gray is MIA which is not surprising, Cliff is still shy and hardly talks to me, and I'm not ready for summer when spring is already this hot. How about you?" I looked over at Mary who was staring at the table and then back at Ann.

"Well sounds like a fun filled day to me already, anyways Ann, if you don't mind but me and Mary need to talk about something," I said casually trying not to hint that I wanted her to shoo away so I could figure out what was wrong with Mary. It made me frown to see Mary so upset. She was fine on the walk over here so it couldn't be something I did. Ann gave me an O look and got up with a wave and walking away. When she was out of ear shot I turned towards Mary and lifter her chin with a finger. "What's wrong Mary?"

She shrugged. "It-it's nothing." She gave me a quick smile but her eyes said she was lying.

"Mary, I know you well enough now to know that you are fibbing. Please tell me, what's on your mind?" I said with a plea. I heard her give a small sigh before averting her eyes to look at mine.

"It's just Gray doesn't come to visit anymore. I feel like he's avoiding me. He always kept me company while you were working so I wouldn't get lonely until you got off but this past week…he's like avoided the library altogether," she replied back. I must say, I was quite baffled and was not expecting that reply. It kind of hurt my ego. I know she did have feelings for him, but I thought I patched the parts that he never filled. Did her feelings for him resurface? That thought made me squirm in my seat uncomfortable.

"Well," I started trying to think up of a response. "Maybe he's been busy. I know Saibara has been working him harder now since more and more tools are being booked to be fixed or upgraded. Not to mention that Manna and Sasha have been ordering jewelry I believe to be crafted." Part of that was a white lie and half of it was actually true on my account. She nodded agreeing after a minute of processing what I said and smiled at me.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks, Jack. You always know how to make me feel better." With that said, the red head came back with our order and damn did it smell delicious.

I was back where I started before my lunch break. The lunch went good but awkward at times because I felt like she didn't have the same feelings for me as I do for her, but that notice right there made me want to try harder. Granite, I've only been here for three seasons, but I'll be damn if I left some black smith who is rude take her away from me. A barking in the distance shook me from my thoughts as Teo came running up to me, his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth.

"Hey boy," I mumbled as I kneeled down and petted his head. The sun and heat were both at their worst peak as two o clock came around. "Well Teo it's time for your daddy to get back to work." I gave him a last pat before standing up and stretching. The one thing I really hated about working and working alone made me think. Claire, my kid sister kept entering my mind. Our parent's weren't really parent's in my eyes so I took over as brother, dad, and mom. Our father was a drunk and our mother was in denial. We pretty much fended for ourselves. I feel like a complete ass hole for not coming back, but once I met Mary everything just kind of disappeared and worse, I totally forgot that I even had a life back in the city or a family at that.

I gridded my teeth at the thought of Claire. I wanted to know how she was, how things were going, and if she hated me. Damn. I knew for a fact that she hated me. I wouldn't even be able to forgive myself if I were in her shoes. I hacked at the ground, burning out the pain I was feeling.

"Whoa man, are you okay there?" A male's voice sounded quietly from the shipment box. I took one final hack at the ground threw the hoe down as I attempted another patch of eight squares. Cliff stood there with his arms crossed wearing a concerned look.

Sighing, "Yeah, just thinking about things."

"Anything I can help with man?" He asked. I peered around the farm wiping my face. Maybe letting him help will help keep my mind off of things. Even though Cliff wouldn't be my first come to man, but he has been the only one who has been there. Maybe letting him help wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Well, I could use some help planting some of these turnips. I know it's last minute but they harvest quickly so they would be grown before summer," I said leaning down into my ruck sack pulling out bundles of seedlings. He nodded as I handed him a bag and headed for the first patch I had made early this morning.

We worked for nearly four hours now in silence, but his company did help. Instead of thinking about Claire, I thought about Mary and how much I missed her and wanted her company. The sun started to set in the horizon and that was my que for the day's work to be over. I thanked Cliff for his help and told that I would see him later at the Inn and that I would buy him some rounds for the hard work. I shut the door behind me as the freezing burst of AC hit me as I haven't laid foot inside the house all day. Before I could do anything there was a soft knock on the door surprising me. I turned around and reopened the door and came face to face with a nervous Mary.

"Mary?" I said. She looked up at me with worry.

"I'm sorry to bother you Jack, but Gray hasn't returned yet and he never came into work today." She said hiding the scare she was feeling. "I'm worried." I bit my lip. Now that was unusual even for Gray and now that she said something, I haven't seen the punk all day. I nodded, deciding to cancel my plans I had planned for tonight and not to forget to apologize the Cliff and headed out the door with Mary.

"It will be alright Mary. I'm sure he's fine," I said hoping to cheer her up, but now my feelings really sunk. Did she care more for him after all?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Fair warning, I did not proof read this chapter. But here's Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget about the nice and friendly blue review bar that sits underneath the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think and I hope once again that you enjoy (:_

**Chapter Two**

[Gray's POV]

I groaned getting up as the first light cast that shined through the curtained window hinting that dawn was arising. Today was just not a day that I wanted to spend at the Black Smith's shop, getting heated breath down my neck for me doing this or that wrong. I dressed quickly and then quietly stepped out the door not wanting to wake up my roommate Cliff. There was a time where the room was just rented out to me and just me. Then Cliff came around. He was a lonely traveler going from village to village trying to find work. I was greeted by complete darkness with a few shadow casts as I trudged my way towards the stairs. If the Inn wasn't open yet, that meant that it was way too early. Damn, that's just great. I got up for no reason.

I walked outside, the crisp morning air slicing through my lungs. This was the best time of the day it was quiet, vacant, and cool. Looking around trying to decide where to go, my legs led me in a direction. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat while heading down the path in the forest. I watched as the birds came out chirping away and then fly around like they were playing tag. I realized where I headed as the sun started to shine above the trees. I still had maybe an hour left before I was needed at the shop. As I came into view of the goddess pond, I stopped straight in my path. A woman was kneeling over the pond playing with the water. My eyes widened as I examined her but without a second glance, birds flocked above us alerting her that she wasn't a lone as she shot back with a frightened look.

"Uhm," I mumbled and then took a step back to turn around. I wasn't in the mood to meet a new person much less talk. I hated having conversations and I hated people.

"Please don't leave yet," her voice rang like a sweet lullaby. I stopped at how sweet her voice sounded. I watched as her hand moved towards her mouth and she started biting her finger. "I'm sorry, but I'm just lost and kind of-" she stopped and looked down. I wonder what she was going to say. But I couldn't make myself move closer. "scared." I glanced down at the ground. Scared? Scared of what?

"I'm sorry. Where are you from anyways," I mumbled as I kicked the toe of my shoe into the dirt. I watched as her shoulders dropped.

"I don't know. But he was chasing after me and he told me I couldn't get away so easily and that when he caught up, it wouldn't be pretty. I don't know what I did," she said as tears streaked her face. My eyes widened. What the hell was she talking about, was she delusional?

"Uhm," I started lost for words. Of course it had to be me who came across a distressed female, the only male known to existence who sucks at communicating with them. "Who is coming after you?" Lame. Sometimes I swear I'm an idiot.

"Luke, my-my boyfriend," she said and then let out an exasperated sigh as she looked down at the goddess's pond water and stared at herself. I raised an eye brow at the name. Luke? Who the hell was Luke? Definitely not from around here; obviously. I looked back over at her flinching being caught off guard of her staring at me. "Sorry, I was having an anxiety moment. Luke wants to hurt me and I guess I was just stuck in the moment that it was going to happen." I watched as she stood up. God, she took the breath out of me. She was tall, not taller than me, but taller than most of the women in the village. Her long blonde hair curled down to her waist which was caked in mud along with the rest of her attire. Her eyes are what stood out the most; the most beautiful sea blue color that I have ever seen. Her eyes were like the ocean and they kept drifting me away.

"Oh, it-it's okay," I said replying while shoving the bill of my cap over my face so she didn't see me blushing. I knew I was and it's so freaking awkward and annoying because that's what happens when I talk to a girl, especially one who is as beautiful as her.

"Claire by the way. Claire Walters." Wait did she say Walters? I closed my eyes as I pondered about the name before my eyes opened up wide.

"There's no way," I grumbled. "Please tell me no relation to a Jack Walters."

"Jack? You know my brother!" She asked loudly while standing up. I groaned mentally. Great, I mean I already donn't like him. I mean he wasn't a bad guy, but he's too close to Mary and I don't like it. I stopped hanging around her here lately because now I feel like an intrusion because he's always there when I arrive.

"Vaguely, but yes I know him." I looked away.

"So he's here?" she asked quietly. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Okay so now that I found his location, I can beat the living shit out of him. Sounds like a damn good plan to me. What do you think-?" Oh, I never told her my nail. What an unfortunate thing for me to do. Goddess I can be an ass when I think to myself.

"Gray. The name is Gray." She smiled at me. Why did she have to keep doing this to me? I don't even know her for goddess sake and yet unfortunately I was quite attracted to her. "So what did Jack do now if you don't mind me asking?" Her eyes fell obviously hitting a touchy subject. I watched as her petite fingers turned into clenched, knuckle white, fists.

"He left me to deal with the abuse on my own and never came back. He broke his promises to me. He never came back," she said and then whispered the last part as if she was stating it to herself. I was heated. I know why he never went back. After her saying that made me want to stand right next to her as she did her damage on him. But shit, it also wasn't my business and plus, I didn't really know him besides that he's an ass for stealing Mary from me and I just met her, the woman that stood before me.

"Ouch, sounds like a winning brother to me. Don't feel bad, I'm not thrilled with him either," I said hastily but with annoyance. She cocked her head in confusion.

"What he do to you?"

I turned my head so I didn't have to look her in the eyes as I pitifully told her. "He stole Mary from me."

"Mary? Was she your girlfriend?" She walked back over to the spot she was sitting at when I had first found her and stretched out.

"Not exactly," I said embarrassingly. "But he knew I…" I stopped. What the hell was I doing telling her this kind of stuff?

"He knew you loved her but he didn't care." Well I'll be damned. She took the words out of my mouth. I could only nod before hesitating to sit next to her.

"How'd you know?" I whispered quietly as I stared at our reflections in the pond.

"Because I do. He means well but his actions say otherwise. He's just I don't know. I put up with way more than I could carry and that's because he never kept to his promise." We let silence play a role for a minute before either one of us replied. "But I need him."

I looked at her. Her eyes were tear filled but I watched as she fought holding them back. "Yeah, I can understand that." I looked up into the sky as the day time light started to shine in rays of colors. How long have I been here? Shit, I missed work. Gramps was sure to have my ass bare when I eventually showed up and there's no way out of it either. Unless maybe, I can use this Claire figure as an excuse. He does have a soft spot for women, but I thought as I quickly glanced at her, that would be wrong for me to do. Maybe taking the consequences would help justify some anger. Maybe.

"I'm sorry Gray. I shouldn't have guilt you with this entire burden. But thank you however, you were a good listener and you didn't criticize me or hit me and that's much appreciated." My mouth gaped open. Hit her? Now why on earth would I do that? But now that I take a good look at her, beneath the golden color skin from the sun, there were dark spots.

"Well I can assure you that I would never lay a finger on a woman and for someone to do that is a shame to society, but I guess you're welcome with the whole lending an ear deal," I muttered. I was still too dumbfounded about what she had stated.

"That's a good thing. Well, Gray, you seem like the perfect gentleman." She started grinning at me. The trees swiftly swayed in the breeze as night fall started to come to life. I stood up stretching my body as I turned towards her.

"You have anywhere to stay?" I asked. Of course she doesn't, sometimes I wonder about myself for asking such ridiculous questions when I already knew the answer. Of course as if on que she shook her head no. "I stay at the Inn, their rooms and beds are really nice. There is plenty of open beds and my uncle owns it so I can get you a room for the night." Her eyes lit up.

"Really? That would be so sweet of you. Does uhm the rooms come with a shower and maybe something to wash my clothes in?" I almost fell. Blondes really do live up to their hair color.

"Yes."

"Gray."

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"I'm not an idiot you know and I know you were thinking it. I just wanted to double check with it being an Inn and all," she commented.

And that was a blow below the belt. "I-I'm sorry. I didn-n't mean it like that," I stuttered. We were entering to the base of the entrance where all the other paths to the designated places where on the corner side.

"Mary, I'm sure he's fine. I promise," a voice sounded in the distance making me tense up. Great. This is so not what I wanted and of course it was going to happen because looking out the corner of my eye, I could tell that Claire recognized the voice. I felt her tiny hand wrap around my arm as she half shielded herself behind me.

"I know I know, but I'm just really worried," Mary's quiet voice replied back sounding like she was out of breath while trying to keep up with Jack's long strides.

"It's jack isn't it," she whispered behind me. I nodded. The two voices came into view as they weren't hidden from the trees anymore.

"Look there's Gray in plain sight. See Mary he's fine," Jack said his tone lined with aggravation. I saw Mary run towards me and then slow down when she realized I wasn't alone. Jack ran up behind her stopping too. "So Gray, who you got hiding behind you bud?" I look back behind me but stopped when Claire stepped out.

"Hello Jack, ready to meet my fists because they sure miss your face," She said angrily and the last glint I saw in Jack's eyes were confusion and fear for his sister as she suddenly charged for him.


End file.
